Unexpected Freshmen at Dartmouth
by whitlighterleo
Summary: Edward goes back to his original plan on having Bella go to Dartmouth. Bella agrees and since Renesme is coming with them Jacob comes along. In thier first days of classes Edward, Bella, and Jacob run into an enemy they haven't dealt with yet, a witch
1. Moving Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight just the plotline.

Note: I hope everyone enjoys this story it was an idea that occurred to me. I'm not sure how often I will update. Hopefully it will be every week or couple days. Depends how into it I get. One thing that makes me update faster is reviews (good or bad), so let me know what you think.

* * *

It has been a year since Bella has been a vampire and Renesme is at the age of about ten. Everything that was abnormal for her stay in the human world had changed back to as normal as Edward's. The Voltori have been gone for a couple months and everything was getting more normal by the day. Everything had become normal enough that Edward became insistent that Bella go to Dartmouth like they had originally planned. Bella finally agreed after many attempts to compromise but Edward could not be persuaded.

When Bella was first accepted at Dartmouth, Edward had assigned her to the dorms. However, now that Bella was immortal and was officially married to Edward, they had to make other arrangements. Luckily the Cullen's already owned a house nearby campus. Since Renesme was coming with them Jacob of course had to come. Jacob would be transferred to a local high school. Jacob did not agree at first but with an insistent Bella, he finally agreed. It was the night before they left for Dartmouth and two days from now Bella and Edward started classes. Bella and Edward were in the cabin, double checking if they had everything for the next day. Even thought they knew that if they did forget anything they could be just run back to the Cullen house anytime they wanted and pick it up and just miss maybe their morning classes.

"Are you sure we're thing by going to Dartmouth?" asked Bella.

"Bella," said Edward gazing at her intensely, "We've talked about this."

"I know…but we're taking Renesme away from the only home she's knows and then there's Jacob. We're doing the same thing with him too. We should wait until she stops growing," said Bella. Edward just smiled back, walking closer to her and taking her hands.

"Love, everything's going to be fine. Renesme is going to love the house in Dartmouth and Jacob doesn't care less. As long as he's close to Renesme he'll be fine so stop worrying," said Edward smiling, "you're going to give yourself wrinkles."

Bella gave a quick laugh and Edward kissed her on the forehead. Edward went back to the suitcases, now triple checking. Bella stood in her place firmly for a second, then started moving towards Edwards.

"Now you stop worrying," she said grabbing his hands and pulling him to look at her. She pulled him in closer, pushing his lips against her letting go seconds later. Edward smiled back and they fell over onto the bed, pulling the sheets over them.

The next morning came and Jacob came into the cabin with a duffle bag on his shoulder. He set the bag down in the common room, and then proceeded to Renesme's room. Jacob heard her squirming from miles away and was sitting on bed looking at the bags. As soon as Jacob entered the room she ran over to him. Jacob picked her up and swung her in a circle.

"How's me Nesse doing today?" Jacob asked happily. He squatted down and looked her in the eyes.

"I am fine," said Renesme as Jacob pushed some hair out of her face, "Let's play."

"Well…that's up to your mom and dad," said Jacob as he lookedf back to see Bella and Edward there. Jacob had heard the silent footsteps of both them standing behind them.

Bella smiled, "Sure, one last time then we have to go, okay?"

"Yay!" Renesme yelled, pulling on Jake's arm heading for the door. "Come on, Jake."

"Jake could u take her out hunting before you're done?" asked Bella in an extremely soft voice so only Edward and Jacob could hear.

"No worrys Bells," said Jacob, just as softly, with a big smile on his face. He left the cottage with Renesme pulling tugging for him to leave.

One they had left Edward and Bella saw Alice dance into the room, "Hi Bella. Hi Edward."

"Hi Alice, How are-" started Bella.

"I'm fine Bella. Are you guys ready for your big move?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, Alice, all the bags are in the bedroom," said Edward puzzled, thinking that Alice would already know the answer to that. Alice was already walking over to the bedroom before he could finish his sentence.

"Oh…I know you are Edward. I'm talking about Bella," said Alice.

Alice opened one of the bags that contained Bella's cloths and Alice shook her head, "I knew this would happen. That's why I made this duffle other duffle for you."

Alice disappeared for a second and reappeared milliseconds later carrying a purple suitcase. Bella did not need to ask what was in it I was the cloths that Alice thought looked best on Bella, even though Bella like her jeans and sweatshirts.

"Thank you Alice, really, but I'll be fine with the clothes I packed. You don't have to go through all this trouble," said Bella. Alice gave her a serious glare.

"Bella, it wasn't any trouble at all. You know me Bella, I won't give up on this until you except and if I knew that I couldn't persuade you I wouldn't be here," Alice said pointing at her eyes, "So will you take them Bella? For me?"

"Fine, I'll take them," said Bella rolling her eyes, "Alice are you sure you don't want to take classes with us there too. I'm still use to having you in at least some of my classes."

"Trust me Bella, you won't want me around when you get up there. You'll want as much time as you can with Edward. I'll stop up though I promise, when the timings right, I promise. "

Alice set the purple suitcase on top of the other bags so they could not "accidently" forget it and pranced out of the room, humming to herself. She looked back when she got back to the door and said, "You will have a great time Bella, trust me. Bye Edward, Bye Bella, have fun."

Twenty minutes later Jacob and Renesme came back through the door. Renesme did not want to play anymore cause she had a full stomach. Both of them had fun though because Jacob had made hunting into a game in who could catch the biggest animal. Jacob said that he won but Renesme said she won and after about two minutes of Jacob playing with her, Jacob agreed that she did win. While they were waiting for Renesme to digest her hunting Bella brought Jacob into a side room to talk so Renesme would not be able to hear.

"Jake, are you sure that you don't mind coming to Dartmouth with us?"

"It's going to be great Bells. Don't worry about it," said Jacob confidently.

"But we're taking you away from all of your family, I can't do that to you," said Bella.

"Bells, we've known each other since we were young, we are family. And Billy has everybody else on the reservation looking after him. He's perfectly fine with it," said Jacob reassuringly.

"Are you sure?"

"Bella, No worries," he said with a big smile on his face.

Bella agreed after that. She knew that there was nothing in the world that could take him away from Renesme. And Jacob was right, they were family, not only in the way that Jacob stated but also that Jacob was like an uncle to Renesme but so much great. Plus he ran faster than vampires so he can go home for a day or two and be back soon after. A half an hour later Edward, Bella, Renesme, and Jacob said goodbye to all of the other Cullens. They had to stop on the way to say good bye to Charlie until Thanksgiving. After spending a half hour there they officially had no more stops until they reached Dartmouth.

* * *

Note 2: I know right now it doesn't seem all that interesting but this is just mainly a long introduction. It will get a lot more interesting trust me.


	2. Unpacking

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; just the plotline.

Note 1: Thankyou for the review and the people who put this on story alert.

Note 2: I hope you like this chapter. I am working as fast as I can. I am working on a lot of different stories at the same time and will try to update soon.

* * *

Seven hours had passed since they had left Forks. And they had reached the airport in New Hampshire closest to Dartmouth. , they retrieved their luggage from the plane and now they were in a black mustang, speeding towards their new house for their length at Dartmouth. Their bags were in the back seat or being held by Jacob. The new house was similar in location from the one that they had in Forks, out in the middle of the woods. The location was not the only similarity though as Bella found out when she stepped into the house.

There was no dust and everything seemed as if it was frozen in time. The house gave a certain timeless look as if it was brought right out of the 1920s. From the outside Bella could tell that the house was Victorian but it was as if the house remained the same or was perfectly restored. There was a bar in the far corner; the house was probably used to be a speakeasy. The upstairs had exactly three bedrooms, which was exactly what was needed. The bedrooms had only the necessary furniture, a dresser with a mirror on top, a bed, and a closet in the corner. The bedrooms were almost exactly the same except in the others the double bed that was in Edward's and Bella's room was replaced by a single.

As soon as Bella put her luggage on the bed she heard someone coming and was instantly downstairs near the door. While she was on her way she saw Renesme and Jacob one of the bedrooms. Jacob was pretending to fight of the room. Jacob caught a glance at her and Bella replied in a voice that was lower than a whisper so Renesme could not hear.

"Stay with her," said Bella. Edward was already downstairs when she arrived.

"Don't worry love. It's only Alice," said Edward opening the door.

"Hi, Bella, Hi, Edward. Where's Jacob and Nessie?" asked Alice.

"They're upstairs. I thought that you were going to come up here later?" asked Bella.

"This was the best time to stop by. Plus Bella, you weren't going to unpack the outfits I packed. I picked those outfits just for you, Bella," said Alice, "You wouldn't want to disappoint me by not wearing them, would you? Can you unpack them please Bella, and wear one, for me? It would make me so happy."

Bella rolled her eyes and heard Edward give a small laugh. Bella turned her back and Alice jumped as she followed Bella. They entered the bedroom where the luggage was on the bed ready to unpack. Bella went to the bulk black luggage but Alice went instantly to the one that she had packed herself. Alice was over at the closet a second later hanging up the dresses while Bella was at the dresser quickly folding her and Edward's clothes.

"So why was this the best day to visit, Alice?" asked Bella.

"Because you guys would be unpacking all day," explained Alice.

"So what you're saying is that we're going to preoccupied all the time?" asked Edward, who was leaning up against the doorway.

"Exactly, busy with school work, Nessie, and other things," said Alice.

Alice's words reminded Bella to the true reason why she was here and that was to go to college. The whole plane trip Bella was concerned about Dartmouth, wondering if she would get high enough grades and if she would be able to maintain the human disguise. Bella knew that she would not get another chance to know if everything was going to turn out fine or not.

"Alice? Do you think you could look and see how I'm going to do here, grade-wise and vampire-wise?" asked Bella.

"Bella, you're going to be just fine," said Alice, but Bella knew that she had not looked just assumed.

"Could you just look please? I just want to know for sure," said Bella.

Edward was at her side whispering comforting words but none of them put her mind at ease. Alice's eyes covered over as she took a look at the future. Less than a second later though her eyes back to the usual golden.

"Are you sure that Renesme and Jacob are in her room?" asked Alice.

"Yeah I can hear them know. Jacob's playing a game with her to help her unpack. Why?"

"I can't see!" said Alice. Edward's eyes were confused.

"What do you mean you can't see?" asked Bella.

"I mean I can't see anything!"

"What about Carlisle? Can you see anything about Carlisle?" asked Edward.

Edward was slowly moving Bella behind him. Alice's eyes covered over for another second but nothing the same thing happened.

"Nothing," said Alice.

"Could it be because of Jacob and Renesme?" asked Bella.

"No it's nothing like that. With Jacob and Nessie I can't see anything. This I see a flash of color, just as if I'm about to see something but then it goes black," said Alice.

"You're being blocked?" asked Edward.

"I guess. I've never had this happen before," said Alice.

"Could there be another vampire?" asked Bella.

"Possibly?" said Edward and Alice together.

"Well then we have nothing to worry about then do we? Jacob's safe and Renesme half vampire so they won't hurt her," said Bella.

After a few minutes of silence Edward and Alice agreed. Alice finished unpacking the bag she packed with Edward helping Bella on the big one. They were finished within a few minutes and Alice left soon after. Bella knew that not being able to see the future was extremely annoying to her and wanted to get away so that she could see. She said her hellos and goodbyes to Renesme and Jacob in the same conversation and told Bella that she would call her as soon as she could to reassure about Dartmouth.


	3. First Day of Classes

It was the first day of classes and Bella set out for them with Edward close behind her. He had made his schedule exactly like hers on purpose. One of the reasons of course was him wanting to be close to Bella, but there was also the reasons to be able to help with her classes if she needed it along with protection. Edward still considered Bella a new born to some extent and wanted to be with her just in case Bella did some thing by accident.

Edward and Bella signed up for evening classes, just in case one day the sun was out so they would still be able to go to a majority of their classes.

The sun was setting and Edward was pushing Bella out the door for her first class. Bella stopped at the door and looked back at Jacob and Renesme, who were playing with some of her toys. Bella smiled but at the same time was worried and didn't want to leave. Edward appeared behind her.

"Don't worry love, they'll be fine," said Edward.

Edward put his arm around Bella and guided her into the outside, guiding her closer to the college.

"How do you know that nothing will happen? Alice can't even tell. So how do you know that notthing will happen?" asked Bella.

"Because I know Jacob," said Edward. Bella gave a short laugh at that and looked at Edward.

"I've known Jacob longer than..." Bella faded as Edward tapped his temple.

"Ever since Jacob had imprinted on Renesme. I've understood more and more about imprinting and all Jacob wants is for Renesme happy. So everything that he does will be for Renesme's benefit," explained Edward.

"Okay...that may be true but what if Jacob inprinting on Renesme spoils her. I mean, getting all she wants all the time. All she has to do is ask Jacob and Jacob will get it for her because it will make her happy," said Bella.

"There are ways around that Jacob and I already thought of that. So there's no need to worry," said Edward as Dartmouth came into sight, "All I want you to do is enjoy your first day of classes okay?"

Bella nodded. "Act like your normal, lovely, human self. Try to have as much as a first human experience as possible, even though your a young vampire."

Edward opended the front door of the building, kissing Bella on the hand as she passed. Bella looked back at Edward as she passed him.

"Hey, I'm older than you," said Bella.

Edward just smiled and gave a short amused laugh. They opened the door to the main classroom together. They scanned the room and Bella just ended up on looking towards Edward.

"Sit on the side?" asked Bella. Edward smiled and looked at Bella.

"Why would you guess the side?" asked Edward wondering how she knew that he was thinking that.

"Well that's where you were in science when I met you. And actually in all the classes you were usually to the side or in the back. But I'm guessing that you were always in the back so that we could always talk," said Bella.

"Side it is," smiled Edward as they made thier way to the opposite side of the room.

They sat down and Edward leaned over to Bella kissing her on the forehead.

"Teacher's coming," whispered Edward as the doorknob turned a second later.

The teacher started the intro to his class, passing out the syllabus and going over all of it's contents. Edward focused on Bella's thoughts. Even though he would not be able to read them it kept the other voice from screaming in his head.

A girl that entered the room late, apoligized and sat down. The professor looked stumbled on his words but started to explain the syllabus farther. The girl shifted her weight a lot more often than the other humans Edward noticed.

She seemed that she could not focus on one point of the room. Edward focused on her a little more, for some reason she seemed different, than her surrounding students.

His mind focused more on her thoughts. At first her thoughts were normal but some reason they started to get softer the quieted so much that they were whispers. Edward was intrigued, out of all the decades that he had been a he had never ran across a person that could hid her thoughts by almost silencing them. He focused a little more on hearing her thoughts and cancelling out the rest. Edward did not know how long he spent trying to listen to the girl's thoughts, but it was long enough for Bella to realize his attention was elsewhere. He gave him a sharp elbow.

"What?" asked Edward hushedly.

"What are you doing?" whispered Bella.

"So many voices," said Edward bringing his hand up to his head, "Just trying to focus on one that isn't too...harsh," said Edward.

Bella kept looking at his face for a short time but then turned back to the teacher to give full attention, other vapmire listening. Edward looked at the professor too but only began listening to the girl's thoughts. It same thing happened as last time. Her thoughts louder at first, but not as loud as they were before, and got quiter quickly.

Thirty minutes later, near the end of class for the first day, Edward began to notice a pattern in the wispered thoughts. Every once in a while there would be about one or two minutes of a rhyme scheme. A pattern that was mostly seen in Shakespeare's sonnets. That intrigued Edward's interest even more. Also her inner thoughts never got louder. He had to know why this woman was different than any other person he had ever met. The professor dismissed the class and everyone got up including Bella but Edward stayed seated. His eyes shifted over to the girl. She had long wavy dark brown, almost black hair. She did not have a lot of make-up on, he could only tell that she was wearing a little bit of mascara and red lipstick. She around the same height as Bella, she even wore a charm bracelet like Bella. The only difference was her's was silver with no charms. Edward then noticed the girl's necklace. A red star hung from a silver strand. That was the last Edward was able to see before she left the room.

Bella followed Edward's eyes to the girl and then looked back. Bella grabbed his hand and pulled him up from his seat. Bella looked in Edward's eyes noticing that he was thinking hard, trying to figure something out. She turned and began to walk back closer to the door, still holding Edward's hand behind her.

"What's wrong?" said Bella, so quietly that only Bella and Edward could hear.

"There's something strange about her," said Edward then finally easing up a little on his thought and just focusing on Bella. They got out into the hallway and Bella turned around to face Edward. He kissed her hand.

"Off to our next class?" said Edward, to which Bella nodded, "After you."


	4. Experiments

He went through his next two classes with Bella thinking about how the girl had begun to block out her thoughts. The best someone had ever done to evade them from reading his mind was distract their thoughts and that was after they had met him. He had never met this woman before during his existence. The last class officially ended and him and Bella went back to their house.

Bella was still concerned about Edward. There was obviously something wrong. Edward had barely spoken a word during and in between their classes. She was hoping that soon he would be able to tell her. The college was out of sight and figured that Edward would soon start to speak. She began to worry when he did not.

"What's wrong?" asked Bella.

"Nothing that you have to worry about love?" said Edward.

"I know that look, Edward. You're worried about something, and you're trying to figure it out," said Bella.

"Yes there is something that I am trying to figure out," smiled Edward, "but it's nothing that you can help me with love. I have to have Jacob help me with it."

That caught Bella by surprise. She had never heard Edward ask for Edward's help before, only when he was forced to. Now he was asking for help.

"Why can't I help?" asked Bella.

"Because I can't read your mind love," said Bella, "I need to conduct an experiment with Jacob."

Bella was still curious to what Edward was trying to find out but he sounded like his normal self again. He wasn't asking for help from Jacob he was going to have him do something. Even though she would like very much for the two of them to get along other than just through Renesme and behave civilized to one another she accepted they would never really truly get along.

They shortly arrived back at the house and when they opened the door no one was around. No one was on the lower level and there was no noise that could be heard from the house in general. Bella began to become worried. Then there was a load crash from upstairs. Bella quickly looked at Edward, then heard Jacob moan upstairs.

In a flash they were upstairs, in Renesme's room. Renesme was sitting on top of Jacob, who was laughing while he was on the floor.

"What happened?" asked Bella.

Edward laughed. Bella knew that he saw the answer in Jacob's mind.

"I got Jakey," said Renesme.

"I can see that honey," said Bella, but what was that crash.

"Jacob and Renesme were wrestling. And Nessy won," said Edward.

"Wrestling, I don't think that's a good idea," said Bella.

"Relax Bells," said Jacob, "Nessy knows that she can only wrestle with me. Right Nessy?" said Jacob.

"Right. And animals too," said Renesme.

"Don't play wrestle with animals like you do with Jake okay? When you hunt you only attack don't wrestle okay?" said Bella.

"Okay," said Renesme.

"Bella, why don't you stay with Renesme for a little while, while I talk to Jacob," said Edward.

Jacob's eyes widened with shock at the realization of Edward's words. He picked up Renesme and walked over to Bella, handing her over. Edward turned around and left the room followed by Jacob. Edward kept walking until he was downstairs in the living room. Jacob silently followed. Edward turned around to face Jacob.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I did anything you think was harmful, I wouldn't…" Jacob stopped as he saw a smirk appear on Edward's face, "What's so funny?"

"You're not in trouble Jacob. As for the wrestling, she's going to wrestle animals anyway and you're the safest animal there is because you could never hurt her. I know you can't," said Edward.

"Well if you didn't want to scold me, then what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Jacob.

"I need to try a little experiment?" smiled Edward.

"Whoa hold on a sec. What kind of Experiment?" asked Jacob nervously. Edward smiled that there was a little bit of fear in Jacob still against him.

"You know I can read your thoughts right, very, very clearly, right?" said Edward.

"Yes."

"Your thoughts are probably one," Edward smirked, "if not the loudest I know. If you wouldn't mind could u try to soften your thoughts."

Jacob had a puzzled look on his face trying to think of why Edward would ask him to do that. He had known Edward for over two years fully aware that Edward could very easily read his mind. He hadn't had a problem with the loudness of his thoughts before, at least when he wasn't trying to take Bella away from him. Edward smirked at his thoughts.

"No. It's not for any of those reasons. As I said it's just an experiment," said Edward.

"Why?" asked Jacob.

Edward looked at Jacob directly in the eyes. Edward described what had happened in class, earlier that day so quickly and softly so that only the two of them would be able to hear.

"Everybody that I have met within the last one-hundred years that has known about my power has never been able to soften their thoughts to where I was almost not able to hear them. I don't know however, if people have tried to quiet their thoughts before and they just distracted themselves. I have to be sure. So will you please help me Jacob," said Edward.

All Jacob could do was nod.

"Thank you," said Edward, focusing his mind on Jacob's and no one else's.

"Is there anything you want me to think about in particular?" asked Jacob.

"Think of something that you know by heart, that's verbal, and you can easily repeat over just in case this takes a while. Then try to quiet them," said Edward.

Jacob nodded. The one thing that Jacob had memorized to heart were all the moments that he had spent with Renesme, since the time that she was born to the current moment. He began with him sharing feeding Renesme human blood from the bottle with Rosalie. Then he thought about teaching Renesme how to hunt animals by making a game out of it. The thoughts became more current and Jake tried to make his thoughts seem as quiet as he could.

After about ten minutes of Edward reading Jake's mind he gave up. Jake was able to silence his thoughts. There were small dips where his memories would seem quieter but that happens with every mind as they start to lose some small amount of focus. Jacob noticed Edward relax and brought his thoughts back to the current day.

"Did it work?" asked Jacob.

"I guess that depends on what you mean by work," said Edward.

"Did my thoughts get quieter?" asked Jacob.

"No."

Jacob looked at Edward, trying to read his face. There was a slight twitch that showed a grimace but he quickly reposed himself. Then Jacob looked to Edward's eyes, he was clearly trying to figure something out.

"Should we be worried?" asked Jacob.

"Not until I speak to Carlisle," said Edward.


End file.
